baldisbasicsineducationandlearningfandomcom-20200223-history
Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning
Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning is a 2D-run horror game released in March 31, 2018 and created by Micah McGonigal. The game was also an entry at Meta Game Jam, winning 2nd place at their Top 5 Games. The game is based off 90's edutainment games, and Micah said that Baldi's Basics is supposed to be a horror game. Plot Friend forgot his notebooks at the Here School and needs help of you as The Protagonist, through he can go, but will be late for Eating Practice. You must collect the 7 notebooks and exit the school. Baldi, the teacher, will challenge the player to do math problems, and will punish you by answering something wrong. Controls The Controls are the keys used to navigate and move The Protagonist in the game. You can see them in the HOW TO PLAY option of the title screen, the controls are: *'WASD:' Move *'Mouse:' Look Around *'Left Click:' Pick Up Item and Use Doors & Notebooks *'Right Click:' Use Item (Selected) *'Scroll Wheel / 1, 2 and 3:' Select Item *'Shift:' Run *'Space:' Look Behind and Jump At Jumping Rope Gameplay Game By selecting a mode, Baldi appears near a door, greeting and waving to the Protagonist. The notebook that gets checked first will greet the Protagonist with the You Can Think Pad™, which at first, it's usually normal. If passing the first notebook correctly, Baldi will give you a Quarter and explains how items work. As of the second notebook, the final question is hardcoded and impossible, which forces the Protagonist to answer wrong and make Baldi aggresive (There are theories of the question able to get uncoded in program). As of this, Baldi comes a threat and chases the Protagonist, being dangerous, with slapping his ruler in the hand. Baldi can get faster by 1 question wrong (He used to become faster if other questions were even correct). Also, as of the second notebook, other characters will appear: *'Playtime:' Spawns in the hallways. Can be spotted by her echoed voice and jingle. Forces the Protagonist to play with her. She is a high-leveled threat. *'Principal Of The Thing:' Spawns in his office. Can be spotted by his whistle. Can give the Protagonist a detention by breaking the School Rules. He is a medium-leveled threat. *'It's A Bully:' Spawns in the hallways. Blocks the hallways and requires items to pass. He is a low-leveled threat. *'Gotta Sweep:' Spawns in the Janitor's Closet. Very fast and can push characters (except It's A Bully). It is a high-leveled threat. *'Arts And Crafters:' Spawns in the hallways. Becomes a threat when 7 notebooks are collected and must avoid to look at him. He is a medium-leveled threat. *'1st Prize:' Spawns in the hallways. Behaves similiar to Gotta Sweep, can push the player and occasionally other characters (if they are on its way). It is a low-leveled threat. After collecting the 7 notebooks, Baldi will become fast and will congratulate the player before screaming "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!" and laughing loudly. Now the player must find an exit, but an exit might turn into a solid wall. Considering how the exits turn into a solid wall, you must activate 3 and exit through the remaining exit. Endings There are two endings, known as Normal and Secret. They are determined by the notebooks' questions correctly or incorrectly. It's mostly common to win the Normal Ending. Both are also earned by escaping the school. The endings are listed as following: *'Normal:' Earned by answering normally the questions (usually the first 2 correct and the last one incorrect after the 2nd notebook). This ending results in a screen which congratulates the player. Filename2, a mysterious character, has a dialogue briefly said. *'Secret:' Earned by answering everything wrong. This ending results in a fake screen, and a door to Baldi's Office, where we see Filename2, saying a dialogue. After saying his dialogue, the game will end and you will be in the title screen. Characters *The Protagonist *Baldi *Playtime *Principal Of The Thing *It's A Bully *Gotta Sweep *Arts And Crafters *1st Prize *Filename2 *Friend Easter Eggs *In the graphics configuration, there are graphics named 1999. The graphics clearly features doors with the number 99, referring to the graphics and the edutainment genre, which became popular in the 90's. **A Death Screen also features a cropped 99, which would later turn red and make a loud sound. This will cause a game crash and add strange archives at the game files. *The Secret Ending is earned by failing the 7 notebooks. Controversy Despite the game placing 2nd in Meta Game Jam and being liked by several fans, there are other people that hate some features in the game, resulting in critics and complaints. The game has been mostly criticized because of: *The characters having bad design. *The game-crash file might have some swearing and offensive content. *Terrible voicing. Bugs Trivia *The game is made with Unity Engine. *Baldi's Basics mostly consists of CGI Models in front view to look like 2D Objects. The only 3D Objects are furniture, lockers, food machines and walls. *Suggesting how Geography, Geology, Science and History were mentioned in a teaser, these subjects might probably appear in a future update. *The game is based off late 90's edutainment games. Category:Baldi's Basics